Of Webs and Wizards
by JesterJarriet
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the improperly named Veil of Death, and lands in Manhattan. Away from the statute of secrecy he brings his godson and friends out into the world with the help of one of Harry's long lost relatives. HP/GS, PP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:**

**This will be a Harry Potter and Ultimate Spider-Man X-over Fanfic. As this is my first fanfic, I would appreciate helpful advice. Not a fan of flames, if you post them, they will be ignored. For timeline purposes, this story begins at the end of Order of the Phoenix for HP and right after the Clone Saga for Spidey. This story will feature a number of other characters from the Marvel Universe.**

**Major themes: Power Swap, Castling, And Cross-genre romance. Pairings are HP/GS, PP/HG. A couple other ideas in the works for pairings, but haven't decided fully, so feel free to argue the merits of one or suggest one.**

**I of course own neither Harry Potter nor Spider-man and their associates. The plot changes are mine, but that's about it.**

Deep in the bowels of the ministry of magic, below the streets of London, lies the veil of death.

It's origins are lost to the failed bureaucracy of the department of mysteries. All that is known is that once someone goes through the portal, they never return.

Sirius black, like all other citizens of magical Britain, expected his death as he fell through the veil.

What he did not expect was to be offered a cup of tea.

He found himself lying on his back on a very fine oriental rug, looking up at a tall goateed man offering him the aforementioned tea.

"Another exile from England. It's been quite awhile since we had the pleasure. Tea?"

Sirius sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as his head began pounding.

"Shouldn't have done that. You've had quite an ordeal."

Sirius slowly dragged himself against a nearby sofa.

"Am I dead?" He asked of his unknown host.

"Afraid not." The man replied. "You've been banished from England."

Confusion began to take a firm grip upon him. He frantically scanned the ornate room for anything familiar. His eyes settled on a series of runes on the wall.

"You're a wizard!" He gasped.

"Not quite. I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of planet Earth. And who might you be?"

Sirius's head had begun to clear, so he pulled himself up onto the couch.

"Sirius Black."

Doctor Strange smiled.

"Ah, the infamous Sirius Black. I am pleased to meet you. Are you ready for your tea now?"

"Yes, thank you." Sirius said as he gratefully took the cup.

Doctor Strange waited until Sirius had swallowed his tea before he continued.

Doctor Strange pulled a file off of his desk and began leafing through it.

"Now Mr. Black, onto business. Per the terms of the archway of exile, your title, property, and financial assets have been seized by the British ministry of magic. With the exception of 300 galleons which have been changed into $2,210 US dollars. That and the clothes you are wearing make up the entirety of your earthly possessions."

Sirius nearly dropped his tea as he stared at the Doctor dumbfounded. He unconsciously reached for his wand, only to find it absent from his pocket.

"Where is.."

The Doctor cut him off.

"I'm afraid that as part of your exile, your wand has been taken and snapped."

Sirius suddenly took on a very stern expression.

"Ok, stop right there. Stop processing me. I need you to stop and answer some questions for me."

Doctor Strange nodded and took a seat across from Sirius.

"Fire away. I shall answer to the best of my ability."

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Ok, firstly, where am I?"

"You are on the Island of Manhattan, in the city and state of New York, the country of the United States of America."

Sirius smirked.

"I've been exiled to the colonies?"

Doctor Strange returned his smirk.

"They haven't been called that in a long time, but yes. Before Europe colonized this land, it was a penal colony for bad wizards."

Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thanks for the history lesson. Now what about my godson?"

"Who is your godson?"

"Harry Potter."

Doctor Strange experienced something he was not used to. The feeling of being dumbfounded. The Master of Magic was used to causing the feeling in others, not experiencing the feeling himself.

"Wait... Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is your godson? The boy whose parents you killed?"

Sirius's expression became very stern.

"I did not kill James and Lily. Nor did I betray them."

Curiosity got the better of Stephen Strange. He reached over to his desk and retrieved a small crystal orb. He handed it over to Sirius.

"Say that again please."

"I did not kill or betray James and Lily Potter, my friends and parents of my godson Harry Potter. I also did not kill the thirteen muggles when I confronted their real betrayer, Peter Pettigrew."

Seriously nearly spat out the last name in his tirade.

Doctor Strange watched the crystal carefully as Sirius spoke.

"I believe you." He said taking the orb back from Sirius.

"Why?"

Strange smiled.

"You were holding an orb of truth. If you lied it would have turned black."

Sirius nodded.

"A useful tool. Wish we had one back home. Now what about Harry?"

Doctor Strange walked over to a stack of newspapers.

"I admit that I don't keep up with the British news, but I do have a subscription to the Daily Prophet. Read for yourself." He said passing the top paper over to Sirius.

**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED LIVES!**

**Exclusive story by Rita Skeeter**

Sirius quickly scanned the page and let go a sigh of relief. Harry and his friends had survived. He was actually rather amused reading his obituary.

"Good news I hope." Remarked Doctor Strange.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Harry is alive, and everyone thinks I'm dead."

He folded the newspaper and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Doctor Strange returned the smile.

"You are welcome."

"So what happens next? Can I just go back to the fight?"

Doctor Strange shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The Archway of Exile represents a powerful banishment curse. You cannot step foot on British soil again for the rest of your life."

"Well, can I atleast contact Harry and let him know I'm alright?"

Again, a shake of the head.

"No, the curse re-directs all communication away from the country. All phone calls would disconnect, all letters would return to sender, even E-mails fail to penetrate the seclusion."

Sirius stood up and began pacing the room.

"There's got to be something! Is there any way to get word to him about me?"

Doctor Strange thought for a minute.

"No, but it is possible to bring him here."

Sirius's eyes went wide.

"How?"

Doctor Strange walked back over to his desk and pulled out a notepad and a pencil.

"If Harry has relatives outside of England then they can contact him. Give me a moment to divine their name."

Doctor Strange's eyes glazed over as he began writing. His pencil whirled with activity for a moment then stopped abruptly.

Doctor Strange held his head for a moment and passed the paper to Sirius.

"Here."

**HARRY POTTER**

**PARENTS:**

**JAMES POTTER (DECEASED, ALL RELATIVES DECEASED)**

**LILY EVANS-POTTER (DECEASED)**

**-SISTER:**

**PETUNIA EVANS-DURSLEY**

**-HUSBAND VERNON DURSLEY**

**-SON DUDLEY DURSLEY**

**SURREY, ENGLAND **

**-HALF SISTER:**

**MARY EVANS-PARKER (DECEASED)**

**-HUSBAND RICHARD PARKER (DECEASED)**

**-SON PETER PARKER**

**QUEENS, NEW YORK, NEW YORK, USA**

Sirius read the page with more than a little confusion.

"Lily had a half sister?"

Doctor Strange nodded solemnly.

"Yes, although she apparently suffered a tragedy of her own. But her son lives, and I in fact know this boy."

Excitement rolled across Sirius as he embraced the Sorcerer Supreme.

"You know him? Is he like us?"

Strange shook his head.

"No, not like us, but quite unique in his own way."

"I've got to meet him!"

Strange finally nodded.

"Yes, I think that could be arranged. Both boys have lost so much. They could use the comfort of family."


	2. Chapter 2

Of Webs and Wizards Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. This story was up for a few hours and I already had three reviews. You all inspire me to keep writing. Having the day off from work doesn't hurt either. This is another relatively short chapter, It just didn't seem to want to be any longer. Next Chapter takes us to England, Probably won't get it done soon, but hopefully by next week.**

**And of course, I don't own Harry Potter or Spider-Man. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics respectively.**

**And of course, I don't own The Late Show.**

Peter Parker, the Amazing, Spectacular, and sometimes Astonishing (But Never Uncanny) Spider-Man was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

He had just survived possibly the most Bizarre and surreal night of his life. And now he was sitting in a hospital waiting room.

His aunt is in intensive care, recovering from her traumatic ordeal the night before. The Doctors told him that she was recovering nicely and that he should go home. The problem being that he didn't have a home. In more ways than one at the moment. Otto Octavius had come back into his life the previous night, with a slew of clones of Peter himself, and enough whack-a-doo amongst them to keep an army of Shield therapists busy for years. Most of them got killed in the process. Only one remained. Jessica… Jessica Drew she called herself. Basically she was the exact same person as Peter, only with girl parts instead of boy parts.

That was enough to make Peter really confused about the nature of his reality.

There was a couple others, but SHIELD had them. The fight had wandered all over town, but had started in his home. Which was now wrecked, and swarming with cops and SHIELD agents.

Then there was the second problem. During the fight, his aunt May had discovered the truth about his secret identity. Which triggered a heart attack. Or it could be SHIELD threatening to flatten the house. But before she collapsed, she told him to get out of her house and never come back.

They had a reconciliation of sorts when she first woke up in her hospital bed, but he wasn't sure if she still wanted him to move out or not.

So here he sits in the waiting room of a hospital, nowhere really to go.

_I suppose I could always go live with the X-Men._ He thought to himself. But that wasn't really much of an option. Things with Kitty weren't doing so well, haven't been for quite awhile when he really thought about it. Plus there was M.J.

He really had no clue what to do about her. She was turned into a monster because the clones were obsessed with her. Made him wonder how the hell that was possible.

_It's not like my dating preferences are encoded into my genetics._ He mused.

Reed Richards of the Fantastic 4 managed to repair her genetics, getting her back to human shape again. But that in itself was heinously messed up.

_Being turned into a monster shouldn't be a side-effect of being with me._

Although he couldn't really see a future with him and Kitty, atleast her abilities made it so that she could defend herself. Mary Jane was… confusing.

Peter glanced up from his inner monologuing when he heard the sound of two pairs of shoes approaching.

_No spidey sense. Atleast that's something._

The two pairs of shoes belonged to two men, one of whom he immediately recognized.

_Doctor Strange. Psychic to the Stars. The guy is on The Late Show atleast once a month._

The man next to him seemed a bit more gaunt and wary. He didn't exactly set off any alarms, but he definitely looks like a guy who has been in a fight before.

Doctor Strange led the other man directly to him, which was more than a little unsettling. He stopped in front of Peter and bowed lightly.

"Good evening Mister Parker. I don't think you remember me, but I am Doctor Stephen Strange."

Peter Smirked.

"Yeah, I have cable. I know who you are."

The man with Doctor Strange snorted in amusement.

Doctor Strange gestured to his associate.

"Quite. And this is my colleague, Sirius Black."

Peter quirked an eyebrow skyward.

"Serious Black? Is he a pop star or something?"

Doctor Strange stifled an amused grin while Sirius looked confused.

"Something more of an apprentice actually."

Peter shrugged.

"Whatever, Look. I don't really know what you are doing here, and I don't really care. My Uncle always told me not to talk to _Strange_rs."

"A pun, cute. We actually are here to talk to you about your family Mr. Parker."

Peter's head snapped up and he glared at Strange.

"The only family I have is in this hospital. No excuse me, but please go fuck off!"

Sirius's eyes widened by the profanity used by the boy.

"I'm sorry for your hardship Mr. Parker, but you're only half right."

Curiosity got the better of Peter and he turned his attention to Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius handed him a folder containing the family tree Strange had divined for him.

"You have a cousin, He is in England, and has gone through problems very similar to your own."

Peter snorted.

"I kinda doubt that. So assuming I believe you, why haven't I heard of this guy before?"

Doctor Strange took over for Sirius at this point.

"Your cousin Harry was born into what can best be described as a cult."

Sirius looked offended at this statement, but let him continue.

"Inside this cult is a number of different warring factions, and a year after his birth, one of those factions targeted him and his parents."

Peter could sense that the Doctor was speaking in code, but couldn't quite figure out what he meant.

The Doctor continued.

"The attacking faction killed his parents, but their leader was killed in the process. Harry was hidden with his other relatives, your Mother's sister and her family. Five years ago he was inducted into this same cult-like society that his parents were involved with. And ever since there has been numerous threats and attempts on his life."

Peter studied the Doctor for a moment.

"Ok, so he's mixed up in some awful cult. Sorry to hear it, but not really much I can do about it."

Sirius gasped in shock.

"He's your family! You have to do something!"

Peter held up a hand placating him.

"Don't even start. My entire day has been devoted to trying to rescue my family from a nightmare like you wouldn't believe."

Doctor Strange grinned at Peter.

"We know all about it. Nick Fury's security is not very good against magic. He should probably look into that."

Peter gave the two men in front of him a hard look.

"So you know…?"

Doctor Strange nodded solemnly.

"We do, and that secret remains with us, regardless of whether or not you decide to help us."

Peter nodded.

"Thank you. But what do you mean 'Help you'? I thought you wanted me to rescue my long lost cousin from his weirdo cult?"

Sirius snorted.

"You probably shouldn't call them that, but doing that would be helping us. Harry's parents despite being in a 'cult' as you call it, were my best friends. Harry is my godson, and I just want to help him get out of there alive."

Peter pondered this for a moment before responding.

"He's in real danger?"

Sirius nodded glumly.

"Very much so. The cult that tried to kill him before is back and they are trying to destroy him."

Peter sat very still for a few moments. Then men before him took it as a sign that he was pondering the viability of their claims and deciding Harry's fate from across the world.

"Ok, I'm in. But on a couple conditions."

Sirius nodded eagerly.

"Name them."

"Firstly, judging by your accent, this will be a trip to England. And that is way outside of my budget. So you guys need to cover the cost of that plane ticket."

Doctor Strange smiled.

"You won't be taking a plane, but I can cover whatever costs you need me to."

"Ok, thing two. My Aunt May is currently in recovery. She's going to be in there for atleast the next four days. We have that long to help this cousin of mine. Any longer and I'll need to be back here. Preferably I'd like to be in and out of this in as little time as possible so I can get back to her."

Doctor Strange considered this demand for a moment.

"Very well, we may be able to get access to something that will allow you to do it all in one day. But it is tricky and bends some natural laws to do."

Brushing his hair back over his head, Peter grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ok then. Doc, Alakazam me or whatever you gotta do so I can go save my cousin… Whom I've never met… From his deadly cult….. In England…..In one day….. On second thought"- And Peter's second guessing was lost to the ether as Strange teleported the three of them to his Manhattan manor.


End file.
